retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Kidsongs videos
First generation (1985-1988) A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (December 3, 1985) Synopsis: '''Join the Kidsongs Kids for a musical day on the farm and meet all of their animal friends. Milk the cows, feed the piglets, cuddle the ducklings and meet Mary's famous lamb as you sing the songs we all know and love. Bounce along on an old-fashioned hayride and sing around the campfire in this music adventure. '''Songs: #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Shortenin' Bread #Here We Go 'Round The Mulberry Bush #Mary Had A Little Lamb #This Old Man #Skip To My Lou #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #She'll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star kidsongs_oldmacdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (1985-1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (1990 VHS) kidsongs1995_macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (1997 VHS) I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (Q1 1986) Synopsis: '''Join the Kidsongs Kids and their very silly tour guide, Mr. World, on a musical journey around the world. You'll meet kids from other lands and learn their songs, dances and games. Our sing-along itinerary includes London, Paris, Japan, Australia, Scotland, Africa, Mexico and Jamaica. It's a wonderful song-filled journey you'll want to take over and over again. '''Songs: #I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing #Funiculi, Funicula #Did You Ever See A Lassie? #London Bridge #Frere Jacques #Kumbaya #Waltzing Matilda #Sakura, Sakura #Los Pollitos #Day-O (Banana Boat Song) kidsongs_teachtheworldtosing.png|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (1986-1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_worldtosing.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (1990 VHS) Good Night, Sleep Tight (Q2 1986) Synopsis: '''Lovely renditions of classic children's songs, nursery rhymes and lullabies fill this special Kidsongs episode. You'll enjoy introducing your little ones to beautiful songs like Paul Simon's "St. Judy's Comet," the Beatle's classic "Good Night" and Crosby, Stills & Nash's "Our House." Let Good Night, Sleep Tight ease your young ones' transition from a busy day to bedtime with these gentle songs. '''Songs: #Ring Around the Rosy #Pat A Cake #A Tisket, A Tasket #Let Us Dance, Let Us Play #Our House #Tomorrow is a Dream Away #The Unicorn #St. Judy's Comet #Hush Little Baby #Lullaby and Good Night #All the Pretty Little Horses #Good Night kidsongs_goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight (1986-1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight (1990 VHS) Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (June 1986) Synopsis: '''Join the crazy adventure as the Kidsongs Kids sings along aboard all kinds of trucks, an antique car, and even a bulldozer. Chug along on a train, fly above the clouds in a jet plane and soar through the sky in a giant hot air balloon. If you love things that go, you'll love this video! '''Songs: #Car Car Song (Riding in My Car) #Daylight Train #Up and Down, Round and Round #Row, Row, Row, Your Boat #I Got Wheels #Up Up and Away #Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #I Like Trucks #U.S. Air Force (Wild Blue Yonder) #The Bus Song kidsongs_carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (1986-1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (1990 VHS) kidsongs1995_carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (1995 VHS) Kidsongs1997 carsboatstrainsplanes.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (1997 VHS) The very first Kidsongs video promo, only seen on 1986 prints, featured all four videos up to date. Sing Out, America! (September 1986) Synopsis: '''Celebrate America's music with this magical journey through America's proud history with Uncle Sam and the Kidsongs Kids. You'll hop on a Calistoga wagon heading west, do-si-do the night away at a barn dance and help build the mighty U.S. railroad. Along the way you'll meet famous American heroes like Betsy Ross, Davy Crockett and Abraham Lincoln. And don't forget to wave your flag at the fun-filled Fourth of July Parade! During the second generation, this video was re-released as Home on the Range, and when released on DVD, it was retitled again as Yankee Doodle Dandy. '''Songs: #Yankee Doodle Boy #America's heroes #Home On the Range #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Oh, Susanna #Deep in the Heart of Texas #There's A Hole in my Bucket #Turkey In the Straw #It I Had a Hammer #You're A Grand Old Flag #Living In the USA kidsongs_singoutamerica.jpg|Sing Out, America! (1986-1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_homeontherange.jpg|Home on the Range (1990 VHS) A Day with the Animals (November 1986) Synopsis: '''Dancing dolphins, mighty whales, singing chimpanzees, elegant elephants, wacky walruses, a regal rhinoceros and more animal friends co-star with the Kidsongs Kids in this magical journey through the animal kingdom. You'll love the kids' talented dog Bingo, be amazed by a real Bengal tiger, laugh at a llama on this delightful tape you'll want to watch over and over again. '''Songs: #'''Bingo #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Little Bo Peep #Why Don't You Write Me? #Rockin' Robin #Water World #The Wanderer #Harmony #How Much is that Doggie in the Window? #Little Duckie Duddle #Hickory Dickory Dock #Itsy Bitsy Spider kidsongs_daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals (1986-1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals (1990 VHS) kidsongs1995_daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals (1997 VHS) What I Want to Be! (Q1 1987) '''Synopsis: '''Play along with the Kidsong Kids as they imagine all of the wonderful careers they can have when they grow up. Climb aboard a fire truck and slide down the pole with real-life firefighters take a cruise on a Coast Guard cutter, ride a bucking bronco and sample goodies at a candy factory as the kids explore all of the fun things they want to be. '''Songs: #What Do You Want To Be? #Sea Cruise #Drivin' My Life Away #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #School Days #The Alphabet Song #I Want To Be A Fireman #Candy Man #Them Bones #Mr. Policeman #Rodeo Rider #Act Naturally kidsongs_whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be! (1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be! (1990 VHS) kidsongs1995_whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be! (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_whatiwanttobe.png|What I Want to Be! (1997 VHS) The Wonderful World of Sports (Q2 1987) Synopsis: '''Sportsmanship, teamwork and sticking with it are the themes that run through this energetic collection of music videos for kids! Pull on your uniform and join the team as the Kidsong Kids conquer the baseball diamond and basketball court. Be dazzled by the young gymnasts who show what they can do on the balance beam and tumbling mats. Cheer for the runners as they race for the finish line and share the excitement as teh Kidsongs Kids go sailing and surfing. You'll enjoy this fun-filled kids' world of sports! From the second generation onwards, this video was retitled Let's Play Ball. '''Songs: #It's Not If You Win Or Lose #Practice Makes Perfect #Bend Me, Shape Me #I Get Around #Over the River #Footloose #Rah, Rah, Sis, Boom, Bah #Catch A Wave #Centerfield #You Know That You Can Do It kidsongs_worldofsports.jpg|The Wonderful World of Sports (1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_letsplayball.jpg|Let's Play Ball (1990 VHS) When re-printed in mid-1987, a promo for all eight Kidsongs titles shown above was seen on every video. After this, it cuts to a white screen of death with red bars on the top and bottom during the last two minutes of the tape. A Day at the Circus (Q4 1987) Synopsis: '''It's a great day behind the scenes at the circus. Clowns, jugglers, acrobats and tightrope walkers amaze the crowd. The kids get into the act too, riding elephants, dressing up in clown costumes, putting on makeup and performing in the center ring. There's a parade of ponies, elephants, lions, tigers and a group of Dalmatians who dance along with the musical fun. '''Songs: #The Circus is Coming To Town #Polly Wolly Doodle #Strolling Through the Park #The Sabre Dance #Put On A Happy Face #The Ringmaster Song #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #The Lion Tamer #If You're Happy and You Know It #Entry of the Gladiators kidsongs_dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus (1987 VHS) kidsongs1990_dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus (1990 VHS) kidsongs1995_dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus (1997 VHS) The original VHS prints of A Day at the Circus contain yet another promo, with all nine Kidsongs videos up to date. Original copies of all nine videos were printed through 1990. The Kidsongs TV Show (1987-1988) Kidsongs made its television debut on first-run syndication on September 19, 1987. Distributed by Orbis Entertainment, the show comprised of 26 half-hour episodes, each with eight randomly selected songs from the first generation videos. Episodes: #Our First TV Show! #Let's Sing American Songs #Studio Fun #We've Got This Down #We're On a Roll #Classic Kid's Songs #What's at #1? #Songs & Games #Practice Makes Perfect #Let's Count 'em Down #Music Video Madness #Let's Get Moving #Made By Kids #For Kids & Starring Kids #It's Sing-a-Long Time! #It's a Kid's World #We Want Our Kidsongs #Kidsongs Rocks #What's Climbing Up the Charts? #Hits, Classics & Sing-Alongs #Join in the Sing-Along Fun #School Days #We Love Our Kidsongs #Livin' in the USA #Counting Down the Chart #It's a Wrap! The show aired on Saturday mornings through 1989 and was moved to The Disney Channel, where it would be broadcast there during the series' next generation. Second generation (1989-1991) A Day at Camp (1989) Synopsis: '''Climb aboard the bus and take a trip to Camp Kidsongs. Hike along with the Kidsongs Kids and see the animals along a mountain trail, go fishing on a lake with a goofy camp counselor and sing songs around the campfire. You'll laugh as the kids team up for silly sack and wheelbarrow races and then all join together to put on the best sing-along show ever! '''Songs: #The More We Get Together #The Caissons Go Rolling Along #Fishin' Blues #On Top Of Spaghetti #Ninety-Nine Bottles Of Pop/Pop! Goes The Weasel/Found A Peanut/The Ants Go Marching #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? #The Animal Fair #Little Bunny Foo Foo #Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat #Baa, Baa Black Sheep #The Old Grey Mare #I Had A Little Rooster #Whistle While You Work #The Hokey Pokey #When The Saints Go Marching In kidsongs_dayatcamp.jpg|A Day at Camp (1990 VHS) kidsongs1995_dayatcamp.JPG|A Day at Camp (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_dayatcamp.png|A Day at Camp (1997 VHS) Ride the Roller Coaster (1990) Synopsis: '''The Kidsongs Kids have so much fun on this musical visit to the amusement park. Zoom around on the roller coaster, get soaking wet on the roaring rapids ride, drive the bumper cars, and win prizes playing games at the arcade. There's a comical dolphin show, sing along fun aboard a pirate ship full of treasure and for the finale, a spectacular fireworks show. '''Songs: #Let's Twist Again #Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On #Little Deuce Coupe #Fast Food #Here We Go Loopty Loo #Anything You Can Do #Splish Splash #A Pirate's Life #We're Gonna Get Wet #1812 Overture kidsongs_rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster (1990 VHS) kidsongs1995_rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster (1997 VHS) When Ride the Roller Coaster was released for the first time in 1990, all previous Kidsongs videos up to date were re-released and re-packaged with new cover artwork. On all videos, there is also a promo for all 11 videos up to date since then. Most of the 1990 re-releases of these videos were available through 1995. Very Silly Songs (1990-1991) Synopsis: Join the Kidsongs Kids on a magical trip to places where everyone and everything is silly. Meet a whale with a polka dot tail, a pig with a wig, and a goat in a boat. Dance along with a comical orangutan and a cute and friendly purple people eater who wants to be a rock star. Giggle along with a cast of silly characters and sing along with the fun. Songs: #The Name Game #Down By The Bay #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #Mail Myself To You #Purple People Eater #Fiddle-I-Dee #The Thing #Jim Along Josie #Michael Finnegan #Do The Silly Willy kidsongs_verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs (1990-1991 VHS) kidsongs1995_verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs (1995 VHS) A Day of Fun (1991) In 1991, a special video with 10 random songs from these two generations called "A Day of Fun" was released in VHS format. kidsongs_dayoffun.png|A Day of Fun (VHS) The original copies of Very Silly Songs and A Day of Fun contain a promo for all 12 videos made available since then. The Disney Channel also stopped airing The Kidsongs TV Show in 1992, before the third and last generation began. Third generation (1992-1998) We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 27, 1992) Synopsis: '''Experience the magical and musical season of Christmas with the Kidsongs Kids. Join the tree lighting in the town square, sing and dance with Frosty the Snowman and climb aboard a horse drawn sleigh for a song filled ride to the North Pole. Visit with Santa and Mrs. Claus, their adorable elves and the most important reindeer of all, Rudolph. '''Songs: #Deck the Halls #All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth #Silent Night #Frosty the Snowman #Jingle Bells #Santa, Please Don't Forget Me #If I Had A Pony For Christmas #The Twelve Days Of Christmas #Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer #Santa Claus Is Coming To Town #We Wish You A Merry Christmas kidsongs_christmas.png|We Wish You a Merry Christmas (1992 VHS) kidsongs1995_christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas (1997 VHS) Play Along Songs (May 1993) Synopsis: '''Come play along with the Kidsongs Kids and Professor Majorchord on a musical adventure. March along with the band and play the cymbals, guitar, drums, trumpets and tambourines. Laugh it up with a silly tuba player, watch the whales splash, and take a sing-along ride on an old steam engine. Hop, skip, and jump along with the musical fun. '''Songs: #Come On and Join in the Game #Fooba Wooba John #Oh, Dear, What Should the Color Be? #Bumpin' Up and Down #Down by the Station #Three Little Fishes #The Green Grass Grows All Around #Chickie Chickie Beat #Ten in the Bed #Join the Band kidsongs_playalongsongs.jpg|Play Along Songs (1993 VHS) kidsongs1995_playalongsongs.jpg|Play Along Songs (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_playalongsongs.png|Play Along Songs (1997 VHS) If We Could Talk to the Animals (October 1993) Synopsis: '''Wouldn't it be wonderful to talk to animals? The Kidsongs Kids learn to chat with a chimpanzee, giggle with a guinea pig and discuss in rhinoceros. Elephants and eagles, buffaloes and beagles and many more animals join the cast of this animal adventure. With some music, magic and imagination, you too will be singing and laughing along with a merry menagerie of animal friends. '''Songs: #Hound Dog #Talk to the Animals #Five Little Monkeys #Raccoon & Possum #Over the Meadow #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Farmer in the Dell #The Kickin' Mule #The Old Hen #See Ya Later Alligator kidsongs_talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals (1993 VHS) kidsongs1995_talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals (1995 VHS) The Kidsongs Television Show: Season 1 (April 4–May 13, 1994) Distributed by American Public Television and produced by PBS station WTTW Chicago, a new Kidsongs television series was unveiled on January 24, 1994. It began broadcasting on 80% of all PBS stations in April 1994. 30 episodes were made during the first season. Starting with the TV series, Billy Biggle was introduced as a permanent Kidsongs character, then later, Ruby Biggle, almost halfway through the season. There were also some new kids helping out with production of the show, but like the syndicated TV series, there were no new songs; just the ones from 1985 to 1993. Episodes: #Alligator on the Loose #A Fish Story #Billy's Tummy Ache #Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! #The Mail Must Go Through #Teamwork #Where in the World is Billy Biggle? #Katie's Little Lie #Just a Little Magic #Pizza, Pizza #Just a Little Bit of History #Circus Day #I Can't Play Sports #A Community Assignment #Dinosaur Day #Around the World in 30 Minutes #Megan's Bad Day #Safety First #Recycled TV #Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson #Change for the Better #Weather Biggle #Olympian Dreams #Wild West Fever #Responsibility #Birthday Blues #Aviation Adventures #Sign Language Communication #I Need a Little Pasta #A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing, Good Night, Sleep Tight and Home on the Range were discontinued in 1994. Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs (1994) After all 30 episodes of Kidsongs were finished filming, the home video episodes continued to now include Billy and Ruby Biggle in all nine of them. Synopsis: '''We asked the Kidsongs Kids to pick their all-time favorite Kidsongs Music Videos and this collection has 'em! You'll have lots of laughs and enjoy our animal friends too -the fun-loving monkeys jumpin' on the bed, our loveable and talented dog, Bingo, and a silly llama in pajamas. These charming songs are guaranteed to be your family's favorites. '''Songs: #Down By the Bay #Jim Along Josie #Five Little Monkeys #Bingo #Michael Finnegan #We're Gonna Get Wet #Take Me Out To the Ball Game #Down By the Station #I've Been Working On the Railroad #Raccoon and Possum #Farmer In the Dell #Old MacDonald Had A Farm Like in Season 1 of The Kidsongs Television Show, these songs are randomly selected from the previous videos, and do not have the Biggles in any of them. kidsongs_favoritesongs.jpg|Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs (1994 VHS) Country Sing-Along (1994) Synopsis: We're going to the country! First stop, a fabulous farm for a fun-filled horseback ride, a real cattle drive and lots of line dancing to a cookin' country band. Then the Biggles' magic powers transport the Kidsongs Kids to a real Western town where trick riders and ropers put on a dazzling performance! You'll be stompin' your feet and clappin' your hands every time you watch this country music extravaganza. In 1997, Sony Wonder renamed this video to "I Can Go to the Country!". Songs: #Swingin' #On the Road Again #Watch our Oats and Barley Grow #The Old Chisholm Trail #Born To Be A Cowboy #Buffalo Gals #Nashville Cats #Achy Breaky Heart #Country Kid #Happy Trails To You kidsongs_countrysingalong.jpg|Country Sing-Along (1994 VHS) countrysingalong_1994vhs.jpg|Country Sing-Along (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_countrysingalong.jpg|I Can Go to the Country! (1997 VHS) Boppin' with the Biggles (1994) Synopsis: '''The Kidsongs Kids have a fabulously fun day when the Biggles take them on a musical, magical adventure. Go back in time to a sixties diner and rock it out, then climb aboard the locomotives and explore the little red caboose. It's fiesta time in Mexico and sing along time at home as the kids learn all kinds of new dances to catchy tunes. Let's go boppin' with the Biggles! In 1997, Sony Wonder renamed this video to "I Can Bop with the Biggles!". '''Songs: #Walkin' the Dog #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Alley Cat #La Bamba #Put Your Little Foot Right There #Locomotion #Little Red Caboose #Peppermint Twist #Rock Around the Clock #Paw Paw Patch kidsongs_boppinwiththebiggles1994.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles (1994 VHS) kidsongs_boppinwiththebiggles.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_bopwiththebiggles.png|I Can Bop with the Biggles! (1997 VHS) As of September 1995, KidVision acquired the rights for all remaining available Kidsongs videos, except for Let's Play Ball, which was discontinued in 1995 before redistribution began. Let's Put on a Show! (1995) Synopsis: '''The fun begins when the Kidsongs Kids and the Biggles decide to put on a show! Join them as they rehearse, dress up and dance, dance, dance! A young magician amazes the crowd, the boys put on their blue suede shoes for an Elvis routine and the girls show off their tap dancing skills. It's toe-tapping sing-along fun from the beginning until the curtain goes down! In 1997, Sony Wonder renamed this video to "I Can Put on a Show!". '''Songs: # We'll Put on a Show # Personality # It's Magic # Blue Suede Shoes # Mr. Bass Man # By The Light of the Silvery Moon # Me and My Shadow # The Best Dog in the World # It's Time for the Show # Give My Regards to Broadway kidsongs_letsputonashow.jpg|Let's Put on a Show! (1995 VHS) kidsongs1997_putonashow.png|I Can Put on a Show! (1997 VHS) Baby Animal Songs (1995) Synopsis: Come to the petting zoo with the Kidsongs Kids and Billy and Ruby Biggle. Join the sing-along fun with fuzzy bear cubs, furry foxes, busy monkeys and a long-legged baby giraffe. The kids bottle-feed a baby lion and play with rare white tiger cubs before being charmed by a sweet baby elephant who can dance! Baby chimps create chaos, and puppies steal your heart in this song-filled salute to baby animals. In 1997, Sony Wonder renamed this video to "I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs!". Songs: # The Petting Zoo # Wooly Bully # "A" You're Adorable # Jeepers Creepers # Yes! We Have No Bananas # Side By Side # Oh, You Beautiful Doll # Five Little Ducks # Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor # The Way You Walk kidsongs_babyanimalsongs.jpg|Baby Animal Songs (1995 VHS) The Kidsongs Television Show: Season 2 (October 2–27, 1995) Upon completion of the four Kidsongs home video episodes after Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs, another season of The Kidsongs Television Show premiered on PBS in October 1995 with 20 episodes. This season featured new kids and some returning from Season 1. In addition, Sing-a-Long with Billy was renamed Billy & Ruby's Sing & Play-Along. The season completed production on August 16, 1995. Episodes: #Transportation #Give My Regards to Broadway #Man's Best Friend #Let's Dance #La La Bamba #Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone #Alex Alex Alex #Garage Sale #Here, Kitty Kitty #Mind Your Manners #I Have an Idea #Share and Share Alike #Collector's Item #Fiddle Me This #All the News That's Fit #Circle of Life #Practice, Practice, Practice #Reach for the Stars #Playing Favorites #They Raise Horses, Don't They? I Can Do It! (1997) Synopsis: '''It's a fun filled musical day with the Biggles and the Kidsongs Kids as they discover ways to have fun. There are smiles all around as they build sandcastles at the beach, get soaked bathing adorable puppies, ride bikes, fly kites and jump and swim at a pool party. The fun begins with the magic words, "I Can!" '''Songs: #I Can Do It! #Look What I Can Do #How Does Your Garden Grow #All Shook Up #C'mon and Swim #Peanut Butter #Button Up Your Overcoat! #Bicycle Built for Two #In the Good Old Summertime #The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy #The Best Sandcastle #I Can Do It! (Reprise) kidsongs_icandoit.png|I Can Do It! (VHS) I Can Dance! (1997) Synopsis: '''Join the Kidsongs Kids and the Biggles and learn some new dance moves with this upbeat kids' dance video. You'll be doing the Charleston, the Twist, and the Waltz, not to mention forming a Conga line and Barefottin' at the beach. Put on your cowboy boots for a line dance, jitterbug at a '50s diner, and rock it out on main street in this sing along dance-athon. '''Songs: #I Can Dance! #Dancing in the Street #Charleston #Don't You Just Love the Waltz? #Twist and Shout #Mexican Hat Dance #The Yellow Rose of Texas #Come On and Conga #Barefootin' #Mashed Potato Time #At the Hop #I Can Dance! (Reprise) kidsongs_icandance.png|I Can Dance! (VHS) For 1997, all Kidsongs videos that KidVision re-released in 1995 were re-packaged with new cover artwork by Sony Wonder. The Kidsongs Television Show: Season 3 (September 1–26, 1997) After production of another two Kidsongs home video titles, a third season of The Kidsongs Television Show was made. This was the last official season to air on PBS, and the only one to feature Biggleland itself. Episodes: #All Together Now #Gone to the Dogs #Put Your Dancin' Shoes On #Bang Your Drum Loudly #What I Want to Be #Let's Go Barefootin' #It's 60's Day #A Doggone Great Day #Working Together #Water World #Practice Makes Perfect #We Are Family #Let's Look It Up #Brady "Safety" Kimball #Throwing Curve Balls #Went to the Animal Fair #Billy's Doctor Visit #Aloha, Biggleland #Monster Truck Day #Dream On During the end credits of the series finale is a shortened version of the song "Barefootin'". Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (1998) Synopsis: '''It's Billy's birthday and Ruby Biggle needs the Kidsong Kids help to put on a song-filled celebration. The fun begins when the kids meet Freckles, a silly little boy Biggle who takes them all around amazing Biggletown. Then it's party time and Billy leads the kids in fun games like Simon Says and the Limbo. Billy's a very happy boy when everyone serenades him with Happy Birthday! The kids can't wait to come back for more singing, dancing and Biggle fun, and you will too! '''Songs: #Adventures in Biggleland #I'm A Big Boy Now #Playmate #Pat-A-Cake, Pat-A-Cake #Go In and Out the Window #Jump-Jump, Turn Around, Start Again #Simon Says #Limbo Rock #Happy Birthday To You #You Can't Sit Down kidsongs_billysbirthday.png|Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (VHS) Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (1998) Synopsis: '''Billy and Ruby Biggle introduce the Kidsong Kids to their wonderful and wacky Biggletown friends, like Freckles, the little boy who lives next door, and Alouette, who teaches them how to sing in French. There's the bandleader Alexander Ragtime Biggle, the friendly Muffin Man who has a delicious muffin for everyone, the colorful Harrigan and many more. The kids have lots of laughs with the zany residents of Biggletown in this fun-filled sing-along collection. '''Songs: #Adventures In Biggleland #Consider Yourself #East Side, West Side (Sidewalks of New York) #Alouette #Alexander's Ragtime Band #Let's Rock It Up #The Muffin Man #Harrigan #Let's Be Silly #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay kidsongs_meetthebiggles.jpg|Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (VHS) After the Kidsongs series officially ended, ten of the 24 home video episodes premiered on PBS as special presentations from September 6 to November 8, 1998. They were A Day At Old MacDonald's Farm (the first title in the series), Very Silly Songs, If We Could Talk to the Animals (the last Kidsongs installment before the TV series premiered on PBS), all six videos from 1994 to 1997 featuring the Biggles (the "I Can" series), and one Adventures in Biggleland episode (Billy's Birthday). These 10 episodes aired again from May 23 to July 25, 1999. In 2001, after the Kidsongs Television Show gradually stopped airing on PBS stations, most of the videos were re-released by Together Again Productions, now independent, each priced at $12.98. DVD and iTunes releases Today, Image Entertainment holds distribution rights for the Kidsongs videos. Each DVD contains a kid-friendly auto-repeat feature, lyrics to all of the songs in a booklet, and two audio tracks (Dolby Digital 5.1 and original Stereo). In 2002, four titles were released about every two months, then in 2003, three titles were released each in January and February, and finally, the last two titles (Adventures in Biggleland) in March. The list in order of when they were released consists of: *A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (May 7, 2002) *A Day at Camp (May 7, 2002) *Very Silly Songs (May 7, 2002) *Baby Animal Songs (May 7, 2002) *A Day with the Animals (July 2, 2002) *Play Along Songs (July 2, 2002) *I Can Dance! (July 2, 2002) *I Can Do It! (July 2, 2002) *Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (September 3, 2002) *Ride the Roller Coaster (September 3, 2002) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (September 3, 2002) *Boppin' With the Biggles (September 3, 2002) *I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (November 5, 2002) *Sing Out, America!/Yankee Doodle Dandy (November 5, 2002) *A Day at the Circus (November 5, 2002) *Country Sing-Along (November 5, 2002) *Good Night, Sleep Tight (January 7, 2003) *If We Could Talk to the Animals (January 7, 2003) *Let's Put on a Show! (January 7, 2003) *What I Want to Be! (February 11, 2003) *Let's Play Ball (February 11, 2003) *My Favorite Songs (February 11, 2003) *Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (March 11, 2003) *Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (March 11, 2003) Image Entertainment also re-released all 24 episodes on VHS for the last time. The episodes were released in this order: kidsongs01_dvd.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (DVD) kidsongs02_dvd.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (DVD) kidsongs03_dvd.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight (DVD) kidsongs04_dvd.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (DVD) kidsongs05_dvd.jpg|Yankee Doodle Dandy (DVD) kidsongs06_dvd.jpg|A Day with the Animals (DVD) kidsongs07_dvd.jpg|What I Want to Be (DVD) kidsongs08_dvd.jpg|Let's Play Ball (DVD) kidsongs09_dvd.jpg|A Day at the Circus (DVD) kidsongs10_dvd.jpg|A Day at Camp (DVD) kidsongs11_dvd.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster (DVD) kidsongs12_dvd.jpg|Very Silly Songs (DVD) kidsongs13_dvd.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas (DVD) kidsongs14_dvd.jpg|Play Along Songs (DVD) kidsongs15_dvd.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals (DVD) kidsongs16_dvd.jpg|My Favorite Songs (DVD) kidsongs17_dvd.jpg|Country Sing-Along (DVD) kidsongs18_dvd.jpg|Boppin' with the Biggles (DVD) kidsongs19_dvd.jpg|Let's Put on a Show! (DVD) kidsongs20_dvd.jpg|Baby Animal Songs (DVD) kidsongs21_dvd.jpg|I Can Do It (DVD) kidsongs22_dvd.jpg|I Can Dance (DVD) kidsongs23_dvd.jpg|Billy's Birthday (DVD) kidsongs24_dvd.jpg|Meet the Biggles (DVD) *A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (December 3, 2002) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (December 3, 2002) *Very Silly Songs (December 3, 2002) *Baby Animal Songs (December 3, 2002) *Good Night, Sleep Tight (January 28, 2003) *Let's Put on a Show! (January 28, 2003) *If We Could Talk to the Animals (January 28, 2003) *What I Want to Be (February 11, 2003) *Let's Play Ball (February 11, 2003) *My Favorite Songs (February 11, 2003) *Billy's Birthday (March 11, 2003) *Meet the Biggles (March 11, 2003) *A Day with the Animals (April 8, 2003) *Play Along Songs (April 8, 2003) *I Can Do It (April 8, 2003) *I Can Dance (April 8, 2003) *Boppin' with the Biggles (May 13, 2003) *Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (May 13, 2003) *Ride the Roller Coaster (May 13, 2003) *Yankee Doodle Dandy (May 13, 2003) *A Day at the Circus (June 10, 2003) *Country Sing-Along (June 10, 2003) *A Day at Camp (June 10, 2003) *I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (June 10, 2003) As of Summer 2012, the series is also available on iTunes.